


Solitaire

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco doesn't need friends ....</p><p>A prompt from fic_promptly on Dreamwidth was used for this fic.  The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/gifts).



Solitaire (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Basco laughed as he watched the Gokaigers get blown off their feet by his attack. They landed hard enough that they lost their transformations, and he was able to revel in each bruise and cut that the sentai costumes had hidden.

"Ah, Marvy-chan," he cooed, strolling over to where the pirate captain lay on the ground. He put his foot on the other man's chest and smirked down at him. "When are you going to learn that you and your pathetic crew are no match for me?"

Something hit Basco hard from the side and he was thrown several feet away. He managed to keep his feet, spinning to glare back at Joe Gibken, who stood over Marvelous protectively.

"Don't … touch … him," Joe warned Basco in an icy tone.

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" he sniffed, readying his weapon for a blast in Joe's direction. GokaiPink -- or rather, the princess Ahim de Famille -- jumped between them, holding her arms out as a block.

"I won't let you!" she declared.

Marvelous groaned awake. Joe glanced down at him, then shot a murderous look at Basco. Neither he nor Ahim looked in good enough shape to keep standing, let alone defend anyone.

Then there was another, as the one they called Doc limped to Ahim's side. Basco could also see their fanboy and newest member, Gai, struggling to join them. One was missing .…

Slashing pain hit him across the back and he fell, cursing Luka Milfy for managing to sneak up on him.

"Are you guys okay?!" she demanded, running to join the others. Joe and Gai were helping their captain up, but he was focused on Basco.

"You said we were no match for you, but we're more than that, because none of us stand alone." Marvelous' lips quirked up. "You gave up the benefits of friendship when you betrayed Aka Red and I, so you'll never know what that's like."

Basco sneered, but deep down, as he watched the Gokaigers together, he felt a bristle of … envy?

No! He didn't need friends! He didn't need anyone! Marvelous was right — he'd made his choice and he was fine with that.

For just a moment, though, he saw an image of himself on board the Gokai Galleon. He was laughing with Gai, teasing Marvelous, helping Luka try to sneak samples of Doc's cooking, spotting Joe as he exercised, and enjoying quiet tea time with Ahim. Adventuring with friends who would do anything for him.

He steeled himself against the unexpected pang of loneliness. Get yourself together, Basco! Think of the ultimate treasure, and having it all to yourself.

For now, however, he had lost interest in fighting the Gokaigers. He didn't want to watch them together, supporting each other. He gave a cheeky salute. "We'll meet again, Marvy-chan," he vowed, and left to return to his own ship, alone.

\--

(2011)

Theme: Free-for-all Friday  
Prompt: Any, any, break in the facade.

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
